User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-19
<< Previous Chapter ---- Sling Shot "Hibari?" My voice startled the Operator as I called to her and she gave a frightened response. "I would like to talk with Licca if possible." -I'm here, is there a problem Sierra?- Asked the mechanic in response and to that I nodded almost to myself. "Is it possible to link the surveillance feed to my helmets visuals, just like my suits status?" Without wasting time, I've voiced my thoughts. Or at least the damn suit did it for me. "I mean, previously Hibari could send me some form of image of the surroundings to the tablet I was using previously. Can it be done with the suit also?" For a few seconds there was silence, but then the Operator responded swiftly. -It should be possible if I think, the feed was transferred as a signal to a display that was on your tablet and shouldn't be much different from overlaying it on your display.- Hibari stopped for a few seconds. -Why do you ask, Sierra?- "It just occurred to me that I would be nice if that was possible.... Is it not?" -It's an interesting idea for sure.- Licca agreed to the suggestion. -Hibari, can I get access to the stream? I'll try to synchronize the two feeds for Sierra.- In the next moment the image went blurry, but quickly it cleared up and I could see practically nothing, because of the overlapping visuals. "Licca, can you shrink the area layout and relocate it to the upper right corner?" Even before I finished my sentence, the second image was re-scaled and it took place in said part, taking up roughly a tenth of the total feed now. "Wow, this is fantastic!" -Just like previously, this data contains the location of Aragami and your team members.- Explained Hibari and I've looked over the improvised map feature. -In your area aside the target, three other Aragami of small caliber are present. Soma is outside of your detection range, however he seems to be heading in your direction even as we speak.- "He better have." Without thinking an irritated hiss left me and I shook my head. "Okay, while Grumpy gets here we're going to divide our team. Kota and Alisa, you two will be in charge of taking care of the Borg Camlann while I'm going to clear the area of the small fry." Alisa looked at me for a few seconds. "Captain." She called and an irritated growl rolled out of me. "I don't think we should split up, especially with your condition." Kota didn't say anything, only nodded and even that wasn't quite a convinced one. With a shrug, I turned around. "If I were to by accident send the Borg into a hissy-fit, I would just become a Dead Beat on your neck..." I've kind of expected some form of comment from Soma on this, because I was sure he was listening on the conversation, but there was nothing such coming. "Besides, I can probably rip apart a couple of small ones." "But... Captain?" Tentatively the boy spoke up and when I turned to him, he took a step to the side and it almost looked like he wanted to hide behind the russian girl. "I don't want to get into an argument, but you have never tested that suit for such a use, am I right?" He frowned when I tilted my head to the right simply. "I mean, the last time it was against a Quadriga, but... I mean..." "He's worried for you Captain, and so am I!" Alisa helped the gunner out who nodded with a bit more fervor this time. "I still say that we should wait until Soma can regroup with us. That was your initial order, wasn't it, Captain?" They couldn't see me glare, which was for the best as it was clearly trying to force my hand. "Let's move out." My eyes scanned the map and took notice of the area. "Your target is currently north of us, but heading north-east. I'm going to take a western path where two of the Aragami are converging. Let's hurry and get the job done, my God Arc is a ticking bomb and I don't intend to wait until it triggers." "Yes, Captain!" Alisa narrowed her eyes and pulled the boy after her. "At least Soma can regroup with you sooner if you take that path." Called the New-Type and I ground my teeth when being reminded of that. ---- The Zygote screeched on the ground, writhing in agony that was inflicted upon it. With all due respect, I couldn't blame it. After all, I kind of tore the tubular cloth from its tail. Blood, poison and a black mass of Oracle Cells were dripping from the ripped wound to the ground as it flailed in the air. "That's it, there's more than one of you isn't it?" Inside me a blood lust welled up, strong and fierce. "Call your kin, I'll rip them apart with my hands if I have to!" Speaking of hands, the damage my armor had suffered when I've blocked Evil One was healing slowly, but surely. As the dark mist was absorbed into the outer layer, I could simply marvel at the sight of having the cells replace the damaged ones in my suit. "Alisa, Kota. You should have made contact by now." I called after checking the map and waited for their response. -We're going to set up an ambush.- Called the New-Type and I've nodded in agreement. -Kota is on the way to flank the Aragami.- Alisa answered and that earned another nod from me. "Just be careful not to get spotted and it should be fine for you two." With a hum, I decided to try on the final member of our team. "Grumpy, you're going to pretend not being a part of our team?" I didn't expect an answer and my expectation wasn't betrayed. A second scream joined the first one, this one belonging to a different Aragami and I turned to see a polar version of the Ogretail charge towards us from the distance. "Doc?" I called tentatively, hoping that the old snake was at least monitoring the mission itself. Especially since he was the one to recommend it. -If you are worried about placing a strain on your suit by taking the core, then I can assure you it is safe for you to engage and gather the core.- Dr. Sakaki called and for a few seconds the sound of his fingers typing fervently could be heard. -By my estimations, adding a larger variety of Bias to the suit should expand the Limiters effectiveness and at the same time lessen the strain on your body.- "Music to my ears." Taking a single step to the side, I've avoided the lunge of the Fallen Ogretail, grabbing the tip of its tail and yanking it back with all my strength. The suit protested quite a bit, as it was evident on the Limiters dropping a quarter from that sole move, but it was fruitful nonetheless. The Aragami lost its balance in midair and crashed into the ground and the sharp spike that I've grabbed had remained in my gloved grip. "But I'm bored of the same melody, so let's change tunes." I quipped and hurled the spike right at the Zygote, which had enough time to gather itself from the ground and rush right at me with the two halves opened into a grotesque and huge mouth. -Captain!- The scolding voice of Alisa sounded and I grimaced. -Stay focused and watch your surroundings.- Once again the Aragami fell from the air, now having the sharp spike embedded in the human-like faces forehead. Albeit it dealt only a minimal damage, it was still enough to knock it down as the sudden impact jarred the Aragami. "Same to you, Kota just missed the perfect shot and earned the Borgs full attention." I called and saw as the large red dot on the map was moving with full speed towards the icon that signaled the gunners location. "Was it a wise choice to let him follow-up on your sneak attack?" -The damn tail was moving erratically!- Whined the boy and the sound of heavy legs marching towards him was audible from the distance. -I would like to see you try it once instead of criticizing me over something!- The Aragami roared and saw it stop momentarily, before it lunged forward barely missing the escaping God Eater. As he snapped at me, I cursed to myself. "You're right, sorry for that." I've agreed and couldn't stop, but hate myself for this damn suit voicing my thoughts instantly. "Especially when your pulling my cra--" I forgot to pay attention to my surrounding and when a heavy tail whipped me in the side, I skid on the ground on my back before stopping. "BASTARD!!" I roared and looked up to see the Fallen Ogretail raise the tail and a number of spikes grew on it to twice their usual size, signaling that it will soon fire them on their target. Me. I've noticed a few things in that moment, one was the Zygotes body laying right beside me which I've whipped up in front of me just in time to block the incoming projectiles. The other thing was that the suit was starting to get really strained. The integrity dropped by a quarter and that meant pain suffused my body. Even the armored shell dropped nearly to a half and then I shouldn't dare to strain the limiters any more with them being nearly depleted. "Crap..." I've gritted my teeth and held the squirming flier steady in my grip to block the pounce of the incoming biped monster. -Captain, is everything alright?- The question of Alisa reached my eyes as I stepped to the side and let the Ogretail tangle with the Zygote for the moment. Then I stepped forward, grabbing the tail and ripped the beast from the other Aragamis clutches. Spinning around the roaring Aragami, with a yank my hands slammed the two together and I couldn't help, but with on the pain that run through me. My eyes ran to see the suits status and noticed that ever so slightly all three dropped. -Captain?- Alisa asked once more, sounding a bit worried. "I'm fine, just clearing the floor with the small fries." A second Zygotes screech sounded in the distance, which made me cringe turning to the two struggling in front of me. "How are you two handling the Borg? I can see it's still as healthy as before." The large dot signaling the arachnid monster was still moving around rather erratically, a sign that it was in good enough shape. "Is there a problem you two encountered?" -N-nothing!- With a yelp, the New-Type dodged an attack, as evident of the maps feed. -We can handle it, Captain!- She called back and I had to chuckle at the unhidden worry in her voice. -Give us a few minutes and we'll finish up before regrouping.- "Sure, in the meantime." The Ogretail managed to stand up and roar at me, to what I simply lunged forward and kicked the beast in one of its legs, sending it back to the ground with a nasty snap. "Let's hope Grumpy has enough brains to join us as well." Once the biped Aragami started struggling again, with a shrug I stepped closer and plunged the glowed arm into its chest. "Weird... Once again I found the core on the first try." -Once again?- Doctor Sakaki mused aloud and I frowned in response. -can you give us a better detail, Sierra?- As the black mass from the Ogretails wounds started to seep into my suit, the core was ripped from the body and subsequently crushed in my grip. "Yea, so far with the Borg and now the Ogre. It's as if my arms are guided right to their cores." While I've expected some sort of change in the suits status, aside from slowly and surely regenerating itself no new change happened. -Is that so?- Mused once more the researcher. -Anything else of notice happened?- Once more quickly my arms moved and impaled the other Aragami, seeking its core and it was found similarly fast. "The suit is apparently absorbing the cores and growing stronger, I think." The suit started to gather the black mist and compress the core and break it down, just as quickly absorbing it. "It did happen with with the Borg and Quad at least. Both the suit and the armor itself gotten empowered, didn't it?" -Yes... We've... noticed the change compared to the original design, however...- His voice stopped momentarily, but before he could continue, I had to interrupt. "Doc?" I looked into the distance and saw something moving towards me. "Can anyone see what I am seeing right now?" An Ogretail was running right towards my location, however it was different from a regular one. Clearly different from a Fallen one also. "Is it possible for a Fallen Aragami to... become Fallen again?" I hazarded as the crimson colored body occasionally spewed a small wave of flames as the beast trekked. -Hmm, I suppose it could happen.- Mused the doctor. -However I don't think that's what happened here. Look at the structure of the head closely.- He pointed out and now that he mentioned it seemed off from any of the two existing Ogretails. -Does it remind you of anything?- My eyes did follow the input and noticed that it was indeed shaped differently. Both a regular and Fallen Ogretail shared the same physique, albeit the latter had a stronger build. This ones head and tail was quite different. First off the pattern on the tail was more detailed now really looked like a demonic face, while the heads bone structure was clearly changed. "OH hell... Doc, are you telling me what I think you are going to tell me?" -Naturally, that structure resembles a Vajra.- Dr. Sakaki said and I grumbled a not-so-silent curse. -Notice how the protrusions on the skulls either side are very much like the one on a Vajras head.- It was very apparent what he was describing, the literally flaming body was crimson read all over, except the legs which were so dark, it was almost black. "God damn it, why do the freaking Ogretails mutate all over again?!" The beast was over a hundred meters from me and was keeping a steady pace, I couldn't help, but glare at the Aragami. "So what the hell do we call that one?! Burning Vajratail or what the hell?!" -Seeing as it does have some resemblance to a Vajra, the Vajratail sounds reasonable.- Agreed to my proposal the researcher. -However, I don't think using such a prefix would be required. Even if judging by eye itself, this specimen doesn't appear to be a Fallen one.- "Too bad Grumpy isn't present to gather its core." Coming to a halt the beast stopped roughly a dozen meters from me. "Doc... Do I engage?" Raising the tail, the Aragami roared at me and leaned the head near the ground to raise the tail even higher. "What's it doing?" Taking a closer look, the middle spike which is usually larger was blunt. Not to mention the entire thing was aflame, more than usual. "MOVE IT DEAD BEAT!!" I flinched and instinctively raised my arms to my ears, when suddenly flashing red warning filled my vision and I could see that the suit itself was taking heavy damage as the integrity and the armor started dropping rapidly. "QUIT STANDING IN THAT BLAZE YOU IDIOT!!" Soma's voice assaulted my ears once more at the same time his foot kicked me in the side and sending me flying. While in midair, I could see the huge flames erupting from the ground where I stood a few seconds ago, albeit that didn't mean I forgot the damn way of handling my 'rescue'. "That's it Grumpy! I had enough!!" As I hit the ground, after a few rolls I've jammed my right arm into it and spread my legs to stop skidding. "What's the big idea?!" Growling at me the dark skinned God Eater holstered his weapon on his shoulder. "Stopping you from being roasted alive." Soma answered while glaring at me. "Although, I'm sure that will be regretted in a few seconds." Clenching my fists and gritting my teeth, I've looked at him and noticed that his clothes were slightly singed. "Ah, so you ran into one Vajratail also?" As he grimaced, I couldn't help, but laugh at him. "So, any advise when taking it on?" "Slash it to hell!" Soma roared and burst towards the beast, with me in his heel when he jumped to the side and I saw a fireball launched from the tail of the beast towards us. "Is there any other way, Dead Beat?!" He growled and his God Arc started to gather energy around the blade. Bringing it down in a brutal strike, crushing the head of the beast and burying it into the earth. "Is your answer to everything is to use brute force?" I stopped and crossed my arms to instead survey his fight. "Isn't that a bit boring, don't you think Grumpy?" Once more, the devastating crush attack slammed into the howling beast and pasting it even harder into the ground. "Though, it does seem effective enough." Yet again, the Vajratail was crushed and despite the burning haze emitted from the body Soma was still going at it. "Shut the hell up!" He growled at me, bringing the weapon down for a final time. The Aragami was snuffed out, laying motionless and broken. "Has that damn Arc Suit repaired itself yet?" He asked and turned to look over me, noticing that indeed the gear mended most of its damage in the meantime. "I'm going to gather this ones core also." "Go ahead, Doc's probably dying to get a better look at the core. Shall we return?" I watched as the monstrous form of the Buster Blade ripped the blue core out before swallowing it. "What's wrong Grumpy?" He turned to me with a murderous glare. "Vajra...tail got your tongue?" I quipped and got a dangerous growl in response. "Say one more word." Soma threatened coldly. "Or what?!" That response triggered me as I took a step towards him in anger. "You always leave that one threat hanging in the air, so come one tell me, what are you going to do, hmm?" With fists raised in front of me, I was ready to intercept should the God Eater decide to strike at me, it didn't look very far from his point. "Like hell would you know even if I were to tell you." He growled and that made me laugh at him, not even hiding the malice in my voice. "Dead Beat... You're dangerously close to enraging me." "Do tell." I tilted my head to the side lightly, lowering my arms. "No, seriously. Do tell me... Us!" Soma flinched at the words, but didn't either move or response. "FUCKING TELL ANYBODY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING, GRUMPY!!" "Why should I?" Soma mouthed almost silently and that made me frown once more. "To prove you're not a fucking coward?" He flinched and I head Alisa and Kota gasp, as they were silently observing the two of us. A quick check proved they also finished their target and hopefully gathered the core. On the other hand the voice of Soma was filled with a dark undertone. "What did you just say?" His God Arcs tip lowered to the ground, as his eyes glared murder outright. "You dare to call me a coward, you incompetent Dead Beat?!" My chuckle overcame his growling and snapped my fingers. "Exactly like that! You see, that just signals your own fear." -Captain?- Alisa tried tentatively, her voice shaking a bit. -Are you sure it's a good idea to anger Soma?- "Tell me Grumpy, how many times did you utter our names so far?" I've inquired and for a moment he looked genuinely surprised. "When did you start calling us Dead Beat and such?" "I've not done anything as such!" He called and his glare intensified. "Oh you certainly did, not with Alisa. However Kota and me got the... 'special treatment', didn't we?" A grin came to my when he flinched once more. "So care to tell me where you abandoned our names and decided to call those derogatory terms?" "Shup up!" He snapped at me, gritting his teeth. "You don't know anything at all!!" "Then start talking!" I snapped back at him and took a step closer. "You think just because you act the anti-social loner, no one can figure you out?!" "You talk like you know anything!" Soma was practically raging now. "But not everything!" I roared and stepped once more closer, within strike distance. "You stopped using our proper names after Moon in the Welkin!" That made the male grit his teeth together in anger, his eyes now really glaring death towards me. "Because of Lindow died, you discarded everyone didn't you?! You wanted to sever the bonds so you couldn't get hurt any more." Clenching his fists, gritting his teeth, glaring daggers, but not moving at all. Not responding, just emanating a menacing aura. -Captain, that's enough!- Kota pleaded and I saw them pop up on the horizon, being in a rush to rendezvous with us. -I know you are angry at him, but enough is enough!- "How could you know anything?" With a single motion, his weapon was stabbed into the ground as he stood in front of me defiantly. "Do you seriously believe you are the only ones in the world with a problem?" I growled in anger and despite I was told not to remove the suit, with a swift motion I lifted off the helmet. In that instant, pain assaulted me and almost made me black out in less than a second. My senses were assaulted with such an information overload that made me literally go blind and deaf. "You're a fucking coward, you know that?" I could press out the words before falling unconscious. ---- End of Chapter 2017,04,06 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic